Finnfiction
by Kirbanator
Summary: This is a beginning of a story, love or confusion, hormones taking place?


**Chapter 1: Finn**

Finn hated being inside it made him feel useless and incapable of anything, he sat staring out the window at the knife storm, Jake had told him they rarely happen and it was rare to witness one in a lifetime, The sharp knifes penetrating the layers of air as they stung deep into the soil below leaving a mount of exploded dirt.

Why did everything feel so gloomy today, why today of all days did a rare occurrence have to come about, it was date night at Marceline's house and Finn wanted nothing more than to go and investigate what she had planned, Finn had an unearthly attraction to her and was always awe struck by her beauty, she was fun charismatic and always seemed to know how to explain things.

It was Finns 18th birthday in 5 days and he had never felt more nervous in his life, Jake had been planning a not so surprise party and thinking about all the people coming made Finn feel sick, He was afraid Flame Princess would show up and demand answers to her questions, Finn had called off there relationship after a year, he couldn't handle her anger anymore and to be quite straight he was sick of being hurt.

He had left her as nicely as he could have explaining to her his reasons, at the time she had seemed fine but now he wasn't so sure.

He was so distracted by the knife storm and the build-up of his own emotions he didn't even notice Fionna show up next to him.

"Why are you looking so depressed for?"

He gasped holding his hand over his heart; he looked up at her letting out a heavy sigh, a playful smile played on her lips which seemed to make Finn relax in this situation

"You scared the crap out of me Fionna, Holy cow"

"Oh I'm sorry" she pouted pretending to be remorseful,

"You shouldn't be glooming up the joint then, where's your adventure today"?

Finn ignored her and kept looking out the Window, His Adventure? Was lost and unwilling all because of this dang nab bit Knife storm, He sighed again his breathe fogging up the glass window; He drew a face on the glass quickly erasing it after.

He turned around and faced her there eyes met, he could feel the tension build up and he felt slightly attracted to her in this situation, he smiled at her which in return she did a genuine smile back, Fionna hair danced around her neck her blonde curls hiding half of her face, Her brown eyes looked concerned and her facial expression was hard to read, it was as if he could see her thoughts passing through her eyes, she was always so questionable.

He lifted his hand as if to move her hair from her face but quickly dropped it, Jake had boulder through the door a big childish grin on his face. He looked between Fionna and Finn questioning the situation but quickly brushed it off as fast as it had come around.

"FINN! I know what we can do to make it to Marceline's Date night"

Fionna had stepped away from him and began walking towards her room, she looked back at him tentavily and attempted a half-hearted wave of goodbye, He held up his hand in return and watched her walk away.

"What was that all about?" Jake smirked shoving Finn

"Nothing" he said bluntly "so what's this plan you have?"

By 6pm Jake and Finn had constructed a heavy duty umbrella to make it safely to Marceline's that had called ahead and made sure it would be alright if they stayed the night if the storm still hadn't passed over by then, Finn had a pit of nerves at the bottom of his stomach, the last time he had seen Marceline he was in a different state of mind he was unsure of his feelings and he just opened up to her unloading his every thought, Date night would be a distraction and maybe she had forgotten.

"MARCELINE" Jake shouted over the high winds and the loud noise of knifes scrapping against the rocky surface.

"Come in dorks" she chuckled

She wore her torn up black jeans and a rock concert shirt her black slick hair tied back revealing her two bright red bite marks on her neck, she seemed flustered but her sinister smile still remained, she looked him up and down as he had to her sizing him up making her presence feel dominant. Jake had hardly noticed and dived into a conversation about his everything burrito after the fall out with the 'Cuties' he decided on round 2 and it seemed too good to be true in his eyes.

Marceline chimed in enthusing how tasteful it sounded; Jake seemed pleased with himself and sat up on the couch making himself comfortable. A knock at the door pulled Finn out of his trance, he turned around to see Princess Bubble Gum and Prince Gumball ever since both parallel universe had combined PB and Gumball seemed to have hit it off spending all their spare time together, Finned moved out of the way greeting them both with too big a smile, he turned away embarrassed this was going to be a long night.

The night protruded on, in the end the night wasn't all too bad, Marceline had made punch that seemed to make Finns head spinned after his 4th glass he didn't take any notice of it tho and joined in the laughter of the badly played game of twister, it was down to Jake the undefeated and Gumball in a battle to the death of Hand on colour combat.

Marceline was laughing so much she spilt her drink all over Finn he jumped up in surprise and shivered as the cold liquid travelled through his clothes

"Gash, thanks Marceline" he smirked

"Sorry dude" she giggled "let's go get you cleaned up?"

She cocked her head towards her bedroom and Finn caught on and followed after her.

They were alone, Finn awkwardly looked around her room it was dark purple and posters plastered the walls of rock bands he had never heard of, her bed was perfectly made and looked unslept in which was expected of a vampire, she was rummaging in her closet she came out with a plain black t shirt and a pair of rugged jeans she gestured to them and he nodded.

"They were Ash's old clothes they should fit you"

she smiled lamely and threw the clothes on the bed, by this time Finn could feel the punch wasn't to settling or maybe it was just his nerves, He felt like should feel the silence but he didn't know what to say, she stared at him her dark eyes looking for an excuse to look away he stepped closer positioning himself better, he lifted his hand pushing a straggling piece of hair behind her, they became extremely close without even realising, he searched her eyes for any signs of resistance he pulled her in his mouth covering hers, they kissed hungrily her teeth scraping his lip, a tingle sensation spread through him she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer they both memorised by each other, She finally pulled away breathing slowly and heavily she stared at him with a new look in her eye.

"A hero that knows how to kiss now that's something new" she giggled

Finn blushed not knowing how to reply or make the situation awkward; he just smiled and brushed the back of his neck.

"Umm thanks for the clothes but I think it's all dried up now"

"Oh of course" she blushed

They both left the room smiling and laughing, no one had even noticed there abrupt exit, Jake was fast asleep on the ground and PB and Gumball were beginning to gather there things in a slow manner.

Eventually they left and Finn and Marceline were left alone again, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to think of something to break the tension but nothing came to mind instead he thanked her for a great night and left without another word.

The trip home was long and felt like it took hours; the knife storm had passed bringing rain in its place, what had brought on that kiss? He didn't intend on it but he found himself playing it over and over in his head, it was like she had captivated him and he wanted more it was a strange feeling but he didn't have a problem with it.

He didn't like Marceline but he couldn't figure out his emotions towards her, she had opened his eyes.


End file.
